The present invention relates to a drawer safety latch. More particularly, it relates to a drawer safety latch which can be installed very easily and operates simply. There are many known types of drawer safety latches, but they usually are difficult to install, difficult to operate, and typically only operate in one direction, to prevent a child from opening the drawer. In many cases, the latch permits the child to open the drawer enough to get his fingers into the drawer, and then permits the child to close the drawer on his fingers, which can result in injury to the child.